


De gatos gordos y llamas cálidas

by Becky_Ishtar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Ishtar/pseuds/Becky_Ishtar
Summary: "El fuego acaricia la piel del pelirrojo, la besa, la mima. Como una antigua amante a la que hace tiempo que no ve y se alegra de su reencuentro."





	De gatos gordos y llamas cálidas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 —Lárgate.

—Te estaba buscando.

—Enhorabuena, me has encontrado. Y ahora márchate.

—Eric…

— ¿Por qué llevas un gato gordo en brazos?

El gato bufa en dirección al rubio, como si le hubiera entendido y se sintiera ofendido ante tal insulto. Fujishima le acaricia el lomo anaranjado y el animal se tranquiliza al instante.

—Se llama Tama. Lo he encontrado mientras te buscaba. Se ha perdido, pero tiene la dirección de su casa  en el collar. ¿Quieres acompañarme a devolverlo?

— ¿Qué pasa, que hoy toca la ronda de animales abandonados? ¿Quieres ver si yo también llevo un collar para llevarme de vuelta a casa? Ah no, si yo no tengo casa.

Fujishima suspira frustrado. Quiere a Eric. _Mucho_. De una forma que aún no es capaz de comprender del todo y que tampoco tiene prisa por hacerlo. Pero son estás cosas, estas ironías cargadas de veneno, esa barrera inquebrantable que ha construido a su alrededor, las que día a día le alejan del rubio y cada vez es más difícil convivir con él.

_No puedo perderle._

—No está bien que hables de ti mismo de esa forma.

Chasca la lengua y aleja la mirada. Tras una hora de búsqueda, Fujishima le ha encontrado sentado en las escaleras de un local abandonado, con la capucha sobre la cabeza y las manos en los bolsillos. Hay restos de sangre en la sudadera y los pantalones, y un pequeño arañazo surca su mejilla izquierda. El flequillo oculta sus ojos y tiembla. No para de temblar. Pero no de frío.

Fujishima solo quiere pasarle el brazo por los hombros y llevarle a su casa.

Pero Eric siente aversión por el contacto físico y no quiere asustarle más de lo que está.

Se sienta a su lado, con Tama todavía en brazos. El gato se acurruca en su regazo y ronronea en sueños. Fujishima no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve a Eric mirar mal al gato. Eric odia a los gatos. Casi tanto como odia al pollo y la salsa de soja.

—Tú no tienes la culpa.

La carcajada rompe el silencio de la noche.

—No, claro, no es mi culpa.

—Eric, fue un accidente.

—Ah bueno, me quedo mucho más tranquilo. Queme a una persona _por accidente._

—Al principio a todos nos cuesta controlar nuestros poderes. Se te fue de las manos, nada más. No debes martirizarte por algo que no-

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo mejor de las personas?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente bueno, y positivo, y perfecto y todo?! —Tama da un fuerte respingo ante los gritos del rubio y Fujishima tiene que sujetarle bien para que no eche a correr. Pero el gato no es el único que se asusta de Eric. La situación es muy similar a aquella vez cuando Eric intentó matar a Totsuka y cuando le propusieron que ellos podrían ayudarle, se enfadó y les gritó –sin mirarles a la cara – que no era de su incumbencia. Es igual que entonces. Con los ojos cerrados, la ropa manchada de sangre y el pánico en la voz. Fujishima teme que todos los avances que han conseguido con el rubio se evaporen en menos de una hora. — ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento! ¡Deja de intentar salvarme!

La calma regresa al callejón. Tan solo se escuchan los bufidos de Tama y la respiración acelerada del rubio. Fujishima asimila despacio las palabras de Eric, las descifra, busca su significado oculto y al final las acepta. Hace tiempo no habría sabido descodificarlas y terminaría obligando a Eric a decir las cosas claras. Pero ya no le hace falta. Ahora ya es capaz de comprenderle…pero si el rubio continua alejándole de su lado poco puede hacer por él.

_Calma, mucha calma._

Eso se le da bastante bien.

—Le conozco. —Eric habla bajito y al principio Fujishima no comprende sus palabras. Tarda un poco en procesar y al final le entiende. Pero no sabe muy bien a que se refiere. Eric parece darse cuenta y especifica un poco más. —Al tipo que fue a por mí durante el ataque a esa banda. Le conozco. Y él me conoce a mí.

Le da un vuelco al corazón.

—De cuando…

Eric asiente.

—Me ha reconocido.

Despacio, se quita la capucha y al fin se atreve a mirar a Fujishima. La tenue luz de la farola ilumina su rostro, sus ojos azules, el arañazo en la mejilla y la boca temblorosa.

Las lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

—M-Me empezó a decir cosas y sonreía mientras las decía. Daba igual las veces que le atacara o que él me atacara a mí. No dejaba de hablar. Y cada vez me ponía más nervioso y me despistaba y seguía hablando y seguía y seguía y seguía. —la voz de Eric amenaza con quebrarse, pero no deja de hablar y Fujishima no hace nada para intentar pararle. Nunca antes le ha escuchado tan _roto._ — ¡Yo solo quería que se callara! Solo quería que… _ardiera._

El resto Fujishima lo vio con sus propios ojos. Eric encima de ese hombre. El fuego lamiendo la ropa  y la cara del tipo. Olor a carne quemada por todas partes. Los alaridos de dolor. El rostro de Eric desencajado, antes de salir huyendo en mitad de la noche.

_Mierda._

—Eric, solo fue…

— ¡No fue ningún maldito accidente! ¡Y-Yo quería hacerle eso! ¡Da igual que esté en Hikawa que en Homra, sigo siendo un _perro asesino_ y eso no va a cambiar!

Las lágrimas que nunca llegan a caer, no son de tristeza, ni de dolor. Son de pura rabia. Del odio atroz que siente hacia sí mismo por no ser capaz de enterrar el pasado ni pasar página.

De la cruda realidad golpeándole de frente.

Nunca será un verdadero miembro de Homra. Jamás controlará esos _poderes_ ni podrá sentirse integrado del todo con los demás. Debería largarse, meter en la mochila la poca ropa que tiene, el dinero que ha estado ahorrando estos últimos meses, y encontrar un nuevo sitio donde vivir. Un sitio donde no pueda hacer daño a nadie.

_Solo._

Pega un bote cuando Fujishima le pone al gato encima de las piernas. Tama protesta un poco, pero se acaba estirando y acurrucando en su regazo como estaba antes con el pelirrojo. Cuando Eric quiere darse cuenta, Fujishima está en pie, delante de él. Sin razón aparente, hace una profunda reverencia y se queda así durante unos segundos.

_¿Qué hace este imbécil?_

—Eric, en nombre de Homra, quiero pedirte disculpas.

—… ¿Eh?

—Por favor, acepta nuestras disculpas.

Eric se queda descolocado. ¿Disculpas? ¿En nombre de Homra? ¿Qué se ha perdido?

—No te entiendo.

—En el tiempo que llevas con nosotros, nos hemos centrado más en tu _recuperación_ que en hacer que te sintieras parte del grupo. No hemos pensado en ti como miembro de Homra, y eso es un error muy grave. Por favor, te pido que nos perdones.

Parpadea una, dos veces. La bombilla de la farola se funde y el callejón queda en penumbra. Apenas es capaz de percibir la silueta de Fujishima, y tener a Tama en el regazo, ahora es un alivio. No le da miedo la oscuridad.

…No le da tanto miedo la oscuridad como antes.

Kusanagi le compró un pequeño flexo que lo deja encendido toda la noche y ahora puede dormir sin tener que echarse las sábanas por encima de la cabeza. Pero en ese momento, a oscuras, en un callejón desconocido, sin saber cómo orientarse, Eric se siente perdido y le duele un poco el pecho al respirar.

Su cuerpo se relaja en cuanto una pequeña llama ilumina el callejón. Al principio, Eric piensa que Fujishima ha encendido un mechero. Pero entonces se da cuenta que la llama viene de su dedo. El fuego acaricia la piel del pelirrojo, la besa, la mima. Como una antigua amante a la que hace tiempo que no ve y se alegra de su reencuentro. No hay dolor surcando el rostro de Fujishima, más bien todo lo contrario. Sus facciones, teñidas de naranja y rojo, muestran una calma y una placidez que jamás había visto en el pelirrojo. Al igual que él, se encuentra maravillado con el fuego que recorre sus dedos, con la cálida sensación que les baña enteros.

—Yo te enseñaré a controlarlo. Eso sí puedo hacerlo. ¿Me dejas?

Con la misma facilidad con la que la llama ha aparecido, se desvanece despacio y exhala su último aliento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fujishima posa su mano sobre la de Eric, que todavía la mantiene sobre el lomo del gato.

No hace nada por apartarle.

—Sí.

En su regazo, Tama bosteza y se echa de nuevo a dormir. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! soy Becky y he venido a llenar AO3 de Fujieric en español. En estos días voy a ir subiendo todos mis fics Fujieric que están en Fan Fiction...son unos cuantos así que para no saturar tanto la página subiré uno a la semana o así. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
